1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices including first and second gate electrodes and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, semiconductor devices having a plurality of gate electrodes have become highly integrated. Therefore, a fin field effect transistor (FinFET) having a three-dimensional structure has been researched and developed in order to reduce short channel effects.